Black Comet
by HylindEgg
Summary: Sonic visits his lover Shadow on the comet, but after their session pays a visit to the one and only Black Doom


Hello. This is my first ever story, based off an au idea from my dear friend. She recently told me that she doesn't want her name on this, so i'll respect that. I've read a lot of her stories, even the ones that have been deleted, and my favourites so far were Transformation (deleted), Mask Off, and now Call Me Spins. I think you should give her reading a try, but she is more active on ao3

All of my writing is beginner, be gentle.

"You were very loud," Doom commented, placing his hand atop Shadow's head. "I feared he was hurting you or fighting back."

"Yet you didn't check on me." Shadow mumbled under his breath, then shook his head, glad he didn't check on him anyway. Seeing his prized son moaning and crying out like a bitch would have been disgraceful. He moved Doom's hand and continued. "You should have experienced what I was experiencing, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I can handle anything, Shadow." Doom snatched up Sonic, holding him in a single hand as if he was a doll and showing him off to Shadow. "Try me, I can and have handled everything. I am the leader for a reason."

Sonic wheezed in shock but tried to stay composed, knowing that the space pack on his back was the only thing keeping him alive right now and if it was damaged he would die a slow and painful death right then and there. Instead, he just gave Shadow a pleading stare.

Shadow jumped up and grabbed Doom's arm as the alien went to drop Sonic, snatching the blue hedgehog up so he could hold onto him as he stared his father down. "Then prove it. Expose yourself to him, and let him take you."

"Take him-?" Sonic choked, cutting between their conversation, "No offence you two, but your dad is massive, has no legs, and floats! I can only do so much here, guys!"

"True, but I'll make it fair." With a swirl of smoke, Shadow and Sonic fell, both landing to the rough rocky floor as the grey smoke lifted and faded.

As it cleared, there stood a hedgehog, somewhat similar to Shadow but much different. Long black and red quills below the two that remained curled upwards hung low to the ground, and the legs of the hedgehog were thick and muscular with three claws at the bottom, standing on his toes. The cloak still adorned him, a bit smaller now, with long sleeves covering move of his arms had some of the fabric not been torn. Not to mention the long, thick, lizard-like tail jutting out from underneath it. Sonic swallowed thickly. Even with the size change, Doom was just so… tall, still. Sonic was three feet three inches, a bit taller than average for hedgehogs, while Doom was probably a solid four foot, giving a few inches.

He shuddered, glancing back at Shadow. "Um, don't uh… don't tell me you expect me to fuck your dad."

"Are you backing down, small hedgehog? I thought you were stronger and more brave, yet you refuse me out of pure intimidation," Doom smirked, showing off teeth that would never be on a hedgehog. Sonic absentmindedly touched his neck, remembering the bite Shadow took when he climaxed. According to him, he didn't even know they had the ability to climax, and if Doom did so… he could die.

"I'm not backing down, I'm just…" he felt warmth pooling into his lower stomach at the sight of Doom crossing his arms, shifting his weight to one leg. He could smell the heady scent of slick building up within the room and shook his head. "Waiting for you to get on the bed, Doom."

Shadow said nothing as Doom hissed, stepping back to stand near the bed, which mainly consisted of a slightly springy material that more or less resembled some sort of fur or flesh. It was a bit disturbing to look at, but the feel of it was a bit similar to a normal mattress anyway. It wasn't very comfortable, just how the Black Arms loved it. He looked over to Sonic, then got to his knees and bent over the edge of the bed. "Hurry up, then. I don't have all day for you to to order me around. You're lucky I- oh."

Sonic tried to ignore the first comment, focusing on the thick slick that now started to drip down Doom's thighs. His pussy was clearly trying to prepare itself for the painful intrusion, so when he felt pleasure, most likely for the first time, his body didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, pressing his tongue deeper into Doom's folds. The race didn't have clits, he found out, but he was determined to have him feel good.

"What… what do you call your- yourself doing, hedgehog?" Doom panted, feeling Sonic's hand nudge his thigh and absentmindedly spreading his legs.

"Eating you out," Sonic mumbled, the vibration causing Doom to groan and flinch, claws moving to grab at the floor and scratch. "Why? Can't handle it?"

Doom suddenly snapped his hips to the side, making Sonic pull away and look at him in concern. Before he could even ask if he was alright, the alien lord climbed onto the bed and raised himself into doggy, waiting silently.

Something came to mind and Sonic quickly looked around, finding Shadow sitting a little ways off to the side. He had a hand between his legs, but it was difficult to see what he was doing. Sonic had a guess, though.

"Are you going to mate me or not!?" Doom snapped, "So far all you've done is nothing, so either mate me or leave."

Sonic raised his hands in defense. "Hey hey, I'm just making sure everything's alright! I'm gonna start anyway, calm down calm down." He chuckled lightly, climbing up behind him.

He didn't know when he got hard, but seeing Doom's awaiting pussy before him was only strengthening his cock. His folds were a deep purple and green colour, sickly on any other creature, but not to the Black Arms. They were coated in slick and saliva, and a thin trail of it was leaving a strand behind, down onto his cock, and Sonic purred.

"You have such a wonderful pussy," Sonic growled, making Doom stare back at him with a mix of malice and impatience. He felt Sonic rub his rear some and went to warn him not to play around, but feeling something thick and hot press against him, he quieted down and spread his legs more, staring forward and waiting for Sonic to get done with his job.

Sonic pushed in, sliding until the hilt, and Doom grunted. He shuffled his knees a bit and pulled his tail a bit closer to Sonic, trying to usher him to eject into him already, then waited. Sonic moved a bit, and Doom huffed.

"Are you just about done yet? So far this has only been degrading and disappointing," Sonic entirely ignored him and slowly pulled out, "I expected pain, I expected it to be brutal, but so far you've done nothing- what are you-"

Sonic pushed back in- no, slammed back in. Then, dragged himself free, then repeated. Thrusting deeply into Doom as he suddenly quieted, claws gripping at the sheetless bed only to not catch on anything. He growled suddenly, head drooping to stare under himself and look at what was going on back there.

Sonic's fingers were dug into Doom's hips and pulling at him, though he refused to listen to his silent command and remained relatively still, and he was thrusting into him so smoothly and so deeply that all the slick he developed just so he wouldn't get hurt too badly from his ejection was just dripping out of him. He felt… dirty, somehow. He felt a lot of feelings, most he didn't even recognise.

Though, he wasn't quiet enough.

"H...hard…" he wheeze, then cleared his throat. It was rasped, and it took the alien just now to realise that he was panting. "Harder! A-are you holding back?"

"There it is," Sonic smirked, complying wholeheartedly as he pushed more strength into his thrusts. Doom rocked forward, arms giving out almost immediately as a sound came from his mouth.

Just as the high pitch whine escaped, he pulled forward and away from Sonic, landing to his side and glaring at him.

Frankly, he did it because that position was rather uncomfortable and that he was getting tired of looking back to see exactly what that hedgehog was doing, but to see what was inside of him and causing such a slurry of emotions and feelings was an entirely new sensation. Doom hissed under his breath, ignoring Sonic's look of concern.

"Well, are you going to continue or not?"

Sonic chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah yeah, Doom. This the position you want?"

"What do you mean, 'position'? You're taking so long that I grew annoyed," Sonic lifted Doom's leg, stopping for a few seconds to marvel at the muscles there and align himself at the same time. Doom adjusted once more, using his length to an advantage and hooking his knee over Sonic's shoulder. "Now, either continue what you're doing-"

Once again, he was interrupted by Sonic picking up where he left off, leaving him no time to argue. The only difference was that he wasn't going as deep as before due to the position change, and that they could see each other, and Doom almost mewled. He could see his shoulder, the one marked in mating, and it did something to him. Knowing that his son was just treated the same way as this was a bit maddening, but he said nothing. He let out a pathetic sounding whine instead as Sonic ran a hand up his body, pushing at his cloak until it gently fell on either side of his body, exposing the markings formed into his body. Which, Sonic immediately began rubbing, causing Doom to arch up into his touch.

Warm started building and coiling up in his abdomen, and Doom grabbed Sonic's hands and went to shove him away, but his body quickly betrayed him and refused to let him move.

He twitched and opened his mouth, turning and looking around for something, anything, and saw Shadow sitting on the ground. His three eyes pleaded for something, what he didn't know, and Shadow nodded.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yep?"

"Kiss him, he needs it."

"With all those teeth," Sonic started just as Doom's tail curled around him and he let out the same sound as before, louder and more needy, and he shrugged. "Alright, you got it."

Doom shut his eyes tight and bucked forward, realizing what his body was trying to do and starting to panic a bit. It was trying to eject, but with no means to do so, and with Sonic still inside of him he couldn't form a member to release it. There was nowhere it could come from, and it was right there.

"Doom," Sonic whispered, and the alien noticed he was right against him, teeth pressed to his throat in a gentle nuzzle. He strongly wanted him to bite down into him. "Close your eyes. I'm gonna kiss you, and you're gonna relax, okay?"

"Oh… fine… f-fine…" he followed orders, not even trying to ask what a 'kiss' was, only just wanting something, anything to happen.

And when Sonic pressed his lips to his, one hand holding his head still and the other pulling his leg off his shoulder, Doom curled up.

His legs held Sonic entirely still, almost crushing him as grabbed Sonic and shoved his face to his neck, barking a single command of "mark" as he dug his teeth into Sonic's opposite shoulder. He didn't go far, he was careful not to severely damaged anything, but the mark was deep enough that he tasted fresh blood on his tongue and the red hot coil deep within his stomach finally snapped. Sonic dull teeth dug so far into his neck that he felt his own blood slowly well down his shoulder, but he didn't care. The pain was welcomed and loved, and he moaned.

A sound he heard few times yet never made himself came choking out his throat and his hips snapped up, rocking against Sonic's cock and trying to get whatever friction possible to ride this feeling out. Sonic followed silent orders, helping Doom ride out his first ever orgasm as he tried to hold back his own.

"Hah...Doom…" he chuckled, out of breath. Doom looked at him with eyes half mast and out of focus, unable to give any verbal sign that he was properly listening. "Can I… finish inside you? You feel really- really good around me, a-and-"

Do it."

That did it. Sonic gripped the fabric of Doom's cloak as he buried himself deep within the alien, soon relaxing entirely. Doom felt the odd sensation of something warm entering him, a bit tempted to move and let it stop, but it felt oddly good and he was experiencing so many things right now so he didn't have the brain capacity to make much of anything happen right now.

Sonic moved above him and Doom opened his eyes, unsure when he even closed them, just to see Sonic kissing and jerking off Shadow.

At first he felt odd, not wanting to see such a thing happening to his son, then he felt strangely proud that his son felt such a wonderful mate, and then… he felt jealous.

Sonic was a wonderful mate.

And he wanted him all to himself.

The warmth within him shifted and Doom moved to stop Sonic, expecting a knot to tug at him, but when the hedgehog slid out without a hitch he frowned and tilted his head.

He spotted Sonic licking something off his hand, and he quickly guessed what it was.

"I'll admit," Doom started, sliding his legs over the bed. He felt proud now, and he secretly wanted to flaunt around his comet, displaying his recent lay and laughing that no one else was to experience this ever, but he kept that suppressed. "I was not prepared for that."

"Told you!" Shadow grinned. "You should have heard yourself, you sounded like the bitchiest bitch, I'm surprised grunts didn't flock the door by your scent alone."

"Yes yes, go on, I must clean." Everything he said was ignored anyway, so Sonic giggled as he grabbed Shadow's hand and asked about how exactly they cleaned on the comet.

Not long after, they were gone.

And Doom felt… strangely alone.

He found himself feeling up his neck, sounding the healed wound of his mark. Sonic would return.

Until then, he had a race to rule over. He'd keen for his mate later, he had other things to do.

And first on his list was to clean the heavy scent of sex and sweat off him, and wash his cloak.

Just as he took the garment off, he raised it to his face to see how long he'd need to clean it, just to pause.

He could smell some of Sonic's scent on it. Faintly, but it was there. He turned the cloak, sniffing until he found the direct source of the scent. Since he was laid on his cloak while Sonic took him, some of the hedgehog's seed leaked from within him and dripped to his cloak, soaking into the fabric some.

He stared at the off-white blotch, going through a mental battle as his cock only hardened. Then, he stuck the fabric in his mouth, sucking on it and drawing out Sonic's musky scent and tangy cum. He didn't need to even touch himself before he was shooting cum onto the floor, shivering in place.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call Sonic back for a quick round.


End file.
